conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aschiffer186
Lol haven't seen you recently. Gękō is love, Gękō is life. (talk) 13:21, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Molivanaké Hi! I am producing an updated version of the Conalng Conworld map. I do have information on the location of Molivanaké, your country; however, if you have any more precise information, I can incorparate that. Thank you in advance. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 02:35, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Germanic Conlang Challenge The Germanic Conlang Challenge begins in 2 weeks! Sign up here if you want to participate. If you don't want to participate in the relay, do mention it. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Xenolang Challenge You are hereby invited to my Xenolang Challenge. Here is the sign-up and the details. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 22:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) About Dat Challenge To answer your question, yes, anyone can sign up. AFAIK the whole point is just that. So go ahead! Feel free to make a challenge. The Secret Twist About the secret requirement for the Protolang challenge, I wanna talk to you before we reveal it. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 06:04, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh, never mind. .__. You already did. Well, I'd still like to talk to you about it. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 06:05, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Uggh, I feel like such an a-hole So... listen. I thought the deadline was 2/1/2016, and so.... I haven't started my lang yet. I'm going to have to drop out of the contest, even though it has been my MOTHER F-ing DREAM to have someone do something with a proto lang of mine. I'm so sorry, don't be mad at me please. OrangeHills 21:47, January 2, 2016 (UTC) It's fine, I'll just drop out too. I'm not mad (it's one less thing I have to do now). You will remember my name! 22:39, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Or you could just extend the deadline? :3 I doubt anyone would complain. XD has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Modern Slavlang Challenge Is Starting Hi! Just a reminder, the Modern Slavlang Challenge begins on 21 January 2016. I have updated the rules and information on the challenge, and the new challenge page can be found here. Please read them, because they are slightly different from the original announcement. Happy Conlanging! NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION (Talk) 20:18, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Things Firstly, SJW English counts as a real conlang in my opinion. Secondly, would you like to join that contest (or at least fix it)? --Squidmanescape (talk) 10:39, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :See my comment about the contest on your talk page You will remember my name! 00:49, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Which comment? I should have mentioned this before, but how to find this comment has been eluding me for some time. -Squidmanescape (talk) 09:02, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Returned! Hey! I'm back. :3 Sorry for my extended absence. Hope to see you around. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:03, July 28, 2018 (UTC)